Una visita entre sueños
by Kmiya
Summary: En los sueños no existe el miedo ni el dolor. Ahí podemos ver a aquellos que se han ido, podemos volver a abrazarlos y a amarlos. Lamentablemente, al estar entre sueños no nos damos cuenta de lo que sucede en realidad.


**¤ Claim:** Sabo + Rayleigh + Luffy.  
**¤ Extensión:** 943.  
**¤ Advertencias:** Spoiler del capítulo 597 en adelante.  
**¤ Notas:** Dedicado a mi Co-Co. Se supone que era Hurt/Comfort entre Luffy y Sabo pero como que no salió así. Tiene hurt/comfort, pero... ya entenderás cuando lo leas.  
**¤ Resumen:** _En los sueños no existe el miedo ni el dolor. Ahí podemos ver a aquellos que se han ido, podemos volver a abrazarlos y a amarlos. Creer que el mundo está bien, como siempre debió haber sido. Lamentablemente, al estar entre sueños no nos damos cuenta de lo que sucede en realidad. Y a veces, solo a veces, aquello que nos aguarda fuera de nuestros sueños es mejor que los mismos._

* * *

Observó fijamente la isla que se mostraba ante él (_Rusukaina_, recordaba que así se llamaba), sintiendo como toda la determinación que había estado juntando esos últimos días parecía haber desaparecido en el mismo instante en que la vio. Apretó entre sus dedos la carta que lo había guiado hasta ahí, volviéndose a preguntar si hacía lo correcto.

_«No. Nunca lo correcto. Pero si lo debido.»_

Desembarcó en una zona alejada al punto de encuentro y procuró seguir el camino indicado, para no llamar la atención de las bestias que habitaban en esa isla. Agradeció la noche, pues así resultaba más fácil ocultar su presencia. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al darse cuenta que solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a su destino. Para volverlo a ver.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Debería de iniciar con una disculpa o alabar sus hazañas?

Borró ese último pensamiento. No. Un halago era lo último que se esperaría después de todo lo que pasó en Marine Ford. Además de que sería de mal gusto. No. Tendría que ser otra cosa. Pero su mente estaba en blanco, como si todo lo que había estado pensando en las últimas horas nunca hubiera existido.

Por otra parte, ¿no había llegado a ese lugar por la noche por una razón?

―Te esperaba hasta mañana.

Volteó sorprendido, tropezando con la raíz de un árbol cercano. El hombre que habló sonrió al notar su desconcierto, acercándose para levantarlo, como si no pesara nada.

―¿Estás bien?

―S-Sí. Sólo no esperaba encontrarlo...

―¿Despierto? ―rió, con fuerza, haciendo que el más joven mirara a su alrededor preocupado, temiendo que su risa llamara la atención de esa persona (aunque no sabía si se encontraba despierto).

Rayleigh pareció leer sus pensamientos.

―Duerme. De manera tan profunda que un par de bestias podrían pelear a su lado y ni así se despertaría.

No pudo evitarlo, pero un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al escuchar esas palabras. El pirata aún conocido como el Rey Oscuro lo observó con atención. Tal vez preguntándose si había sido buena idea mandarle esta carta.

―¿Quieres verlo?

El miedo que vislumbró en su mirada le hizo creer que se había equivocado, que envió esa carta demasiado pronto. Pero luego notó preocupación, una alegría contenida y... culpa.

Alargó una mano y le quitó el sombrero de copa, acariciándole sus rubios cabellos con la otra, desconcertando al joven. Se notaba que hacía años que nadie lo trataba como un niño. Rayleigh sonrió. A pesar del diferente color de ojos, poseía la misma mirada inocente de sus hermanos.

―Sígueme.

Guió al joven pirata entre los árboles, isla a dentro y se detuvo sólo hasta llegar a la entrada de una cueva. Sabo comprendió que debía entrar solo.

Caminó despacio, tanteando la pared. El interior estaba completamente oscuro, como si la intención fuera atemorizar a cualquier ser, bestia o humano, que intentara entrar a la cueva. Por fortuna, y después de haber comprobado que era una cueva profunda, vislumbró una luz. Al acercarse más al origen, descubrió el campamento y al joven que dormía en un improvisado lecho, construido de hojas y musgo.

Se acercó vacilante y se arrodilló a un lado. Luffy temblaba ligeramente, pero no por frío, lo notó al observar la pequeña lágrima que escapaba de sus parpados cerrados. Estiró su mano y la limpió con suavidad.

―Todavía sigues siendo un niño llorón ¿verdad? ―susurró, sonriendo al recordar a esos tres niños que corrían entre el bosque sin temor alguno. Le parecía que hacía años de eso.

Pero al verlo así, tan indefenso, la culpa volvió a golpearle con fuerza. Se dedicó a acariciar sus cabellos negros, como si con eso pudiera borrarle las horribles imágenes que yacían en su mente, y con ellas, las pesadillas y el dolor de su corazón.

―Dime Luffy, ¿lloraste por mi muerte? ¿Fui el protagonista de tus pesadillas?

Luffy suspiró entre sueños y se giró, asustando a su hermano _perdido_ cuando tomó su mano entre la suya. Pero al escuchar el nombre que susurró, se dio cuenta que seguía dormido.

―_Ace._

La culpa fue demasiado para el pirata más grande. Besó la mano de su hermano pequeño y la separó de la suya con dificultad, porque el agarre de Luffy demostraba que no quería soltarse, como si supiera que era él y temiera volver a perderlo. Acarició por última vez sus negros cabellos y besó su frente.

―Tu hermano es demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarte a ti en estos momentos, Luffy. Nos veremos pronto. Lo prometo.

Se levantó y al girar vio como Rayleigh entraba a la zona iluminada.

―¿Ya te vas?

―Sí.

El hombre volteó a ver a Luffy.

―¿No esperaras a que despierte?

Sabo lo imitó y movió la cabeza.

―No. No tengo ese derecho. Lo perdí hace diez años.

Rayleigh se acercó y posó su mano sobre su hombro, de manera paternal.

―Entonces, de ahora en adelante, haz todo el esfuerzo para volver a ganártelo.

Sabo sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.

―Gracias. Por todo.

Y se marchó, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Rayleigh se acercó a Luffy y lo arropó mejor, haciendo que éste se moviera en sueños.

―_Sabo_ ―susurró, sonriendo en lo que parecía ser un sueño placentero.

Rayleigh movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, de manera suave, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

―Tal vez sólo tú crees que perdiste ese derecho, Sabo.

Se acostó. Mañana sería otro día, con un entrenamiento más duro que el de ayer. Y, quién sabe, tal vez volvería a darse la oportunidad que esa noche se había desechado. Después de todo no era tan fácil salir de esa isla como lo era entrar.

* * *

Las críticas son bien aceptadas.


End file.
